


5 Steps To Get Noticed By Your Crush

by luneytunes_ (luney_tunes)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAkaWeek2020, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fukurodani Shenanigans, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luney_tunes/pseuds/luneytunes_
Summary: Bokuto follows the advice of 5 different steps in order to get noticed by the pretty setter in the volleyball club. Will it work?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	5 Steps To Get Noticed By Your Crush

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed, written in the span of 3 hours, apologies in advance for mistakes and typos.
> 
> enjoy!

**1\. Be a head-turner.**

The air of the gymnasium was thick with heat and humidity as the weather had been constantly switching between rain and shine. Spring has just entered for Tokyo and the cherry blossoms are still in preparation for their blooming, and yet the Fukurodani volleyball club had no time to waste as they begin to prepare for the spring tournament. 

Thuds and squeaks were heard along with grunts and huffs of breath as every member of the club focused on practicing every aspect that they lacked. However, Konoha especially was most wary about the fact that their ace had been considerably quiet for a while. 

“Is it another mood swing?” He asks Komi in a small break they had, but their libero only gave a shrug on the shoulders. Indeed, Bokuto Koutarou was a force to be reckoned with most especially when it comes to his unpredictable shift of moods. 

Somehow the next moment felt like magic, as the captain prepared to hit a spike once the doors of the gymnasium opened. The world slowed down as he jumped, and the blue-eyed boy by the entrance couldn’t help but stare. It wasn’t just any magnificent form that happens out of luck, Akaashi Keiji knew that it was a form earned from countless tries concocted with tears, effort, determination, and love for the sport. 

“Hey hey hey!” 

Bokuto bellows loudly, a wide grin etched on his face as he turns to the freshman who just entered the room. “Did you see that? Ain’t I an amazing senpai?” He exclaims along with a proud laugh. 

“Yes. It was amazing, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi responded in what seemed like a deadpan tone, catching the former off guard. 

“Ah, there he is…” Komi begins, watching the scene unfold before him with a knowing look before turning to Konoha. “Bokuto-san is in love.” 

**2\. Always wear a smile.**

Midway through spring, the weather became easier to predict and there has hardly been any rain for the past few days. The air was light and the warmth from the sun rays were just right as they hit the skin. 

In the Fukurodani Academy gymnasium, the ambiance seemed to be as warm as the spring season with the members of the volleyball club all fired up and excited to hit a few tosses. Their condition was in top shape and everyone wishes they could stay like this for days. 

Except that this time, the members have become wary of their captain’s uncanny demeanor. 

On regular days, they have always known Bokuto for his unpredictable train of thought in both volleyball and life. However, once the previously smitten behavior was pinpointed out by the members (except their oblivious setter), the attempt to read whatever goes through the ace’s head had been tougher than usual. 

“Bokuto-san, did you get a toothache?” 

The coach asked him in the middle of break, coming face to face with a Bokuto whose cheeks were lifted and his lips formed into a wide grin that it seemed unnatural. 

“No, coach. He is…” Akaashi interjects in the older’s lack of response, taking note of the features before him.

“Bokuto-san is trying to smile.”

Upon the words being released into the air, the faux grin falters and everyone else, aside from Akaashi, has a dumbfounded look on their face. The attention was then shifted to Bokuto, who was also obviously surprised and at the same time, flustered.

“Why are you so surprised when you know very well what you’re doing?” 

“Akaashi! Was it that obvious?” 

The members of the volleyball club dissolve into their own spaces, taking the time to breathe and condition themselves for the last round of practices for the day. This leaves only Akaashi and Bokuto to stand together in a certain corner of the room.

“Yes. Just smile more naturally next time, Bokuto-san, that would look better on you.” 

Needless to say, Bokuto was giving his 150% for the rest of the day.

**3\. FInd out their interests.**

Breaks were encouraged over the weekends and Bokuto had managed to arrange a day for him and Akaashi to view the cherry blossoms while enjoying the summer air. Initially, it had been a plan to have the rest of the volleyball club go and view the cherry blossoms together in the park yet the rest of them have rejected the plan to do so. 

However despite the initial discouragement, Bokuto was glad enough to spend time alone with Akaashi and perhaps get to know him better.It wasn’t a secret how he had grown fond of the quiet and straightforward setter who understood him better. 

Thankfully the weather was nice and they managed to find a perfect spot. It was quiet and the breeze that blew was relaxing for both of them. Background noise of chattering among the other onlookers and tourists who enthusiastically take pictures filled the supposed silence. 

This wasn’t as much fun, he thought, but that didn’t mean he gave up already in making this day memorable for both him and Akaashi. 

“Akaashi, look look!” He calls the younger’s attention after putting away the lunchboxes. Bokuto held up several books that were in mint condition. He may have been hallucinating, but he thinks he’s seen a glint of happiness in Akaashi’s usually serious and stoic expression. 

“You seemed like the type to read books and I don’t know if you’d like science fiction but my dad’s friend gave these and it would be a shame to have them just ly--”

“Thank you, Bokuto-san.” 

Seeing Akaashi smile so faintly stirred the sleeping butterflies in his stomach, rendering him immobilized on his spot for a short while before he settles down finally on their space. 

The rest of the day was spent in peaceful silence, Akaashi engrossed the story he had been reading, and Bokuto who, in the middle of reading his own book, takes time to steal glances at the attractive setter beside him. 

If it was Akaashi, he realizes, this type of silence isn’t so bad after all.

**4\. Give praises and appreciations.**

Practice matches are a staple for training, most especially if your school is part of the Fukurodani Academy Group. Every once in a while, different volleyball clubs around the Kanto region hold practice matches to prepare for official ones, and today they were scheduled to have tournament of practice matches to “further brighten the spark of their competitive spirit”, as the director said. 

Fukurodani has always been competitive in matches, considering that they are a known powerhouse school when it comes to the men’s volleyball. However, despite the competitive nature, there will always be a few slips and falls that they’d experience. 

Volleyball is a fast-paced sport after all, and a single second of misstepping will make a large difference in the outcome. The day ends with them losing two sets and placing third out of five teams. 

If it were anyone else, they probably would have been content with being in the middle of the bracket, but the ones that are used to excelling in the sport will always be familiar with the feeling of frustration after a bad performance. 

Faint chatter can be heard outside of the locker rooms and it was Bokuto who came in first only to find Akaashi seated on the bench while staring blankly into space. 

To anyone else, the sight of Akaashi would have seemed typical like how most people zone out from being physically fatigued, but Bokuto doesn’t miss the way the setter holds his breath for a few seconds or pursues his lips subtly while blinking. 

“Akaashi…”

The said male shifts his attention and tries to smile, yet it doesn’t reach his eyes the way it usually does and the sight gives Bokuto a pain in his chest. It was then and there that he was determined in never making Akaashi cry on purpose. 

His words pile on the tip of his tongue and his head blanks out when their gazes meet. Akaashi was mellow and deep, an ocean of thoughts and emotions unspoken. Akaashi Keiji was artwork that deserves to be admired for every good thing he holds.

“Your tosses are always the best.” 

This time, the smile reaches his eyes, and Bokuto gets lost once more in this cozy feeling of warmth. 

“Thank you, Bokuto-san. Let’s beat them next time.”

**5\. Don’t show you’re head over heels.**

“A-Are you sure this will work?!” 

Bokuto looks at the rest of the third years with a worried look on his face. Apart from the risk it entails for himself, he was scared of the kind of risk it would impact for the people involved. However, the way his teammates believed in him so much gave him a slight sense of reassurance that he will be able to pull this off.

“Trust me. We’ll be seeing results today.” 

\--

“Tsk.” 

Another spike lands outside of the service line, making it the fifth time in a row for Bokuto. The constant failure to accomplish a decent spike makes him grow more and more irritated. He takes a glance at the setter, about to command for another toss when his tongue was halted and he simply grumbles and retreats to the bench. 

Each second that passes makes him impatient, yet he tries to hold out as much as he could in order to produce favorable results. 

“It’s good you’re taking care of your condition today, Bokuto-san.”

“...” 

“But if there’s anything that needs to be improved with my tosses, please let me know.” 

“...” 

The silence was indeed unsettling, and it only made Bokuto scowl on his spot. The expression doesn’t go unnoticed by Akaashi, but the latter just lets it slide for the meantime as he thinks that the captain could use a little time to reflect and have the frustration dissipate. 

However, as the seconds go by, Akaashi grows more worried. He tries to recall the times he had said or done anything to make the older upset at him. If anything, hurting Bokuto was the last thing he’d want to do. 

“Bokuto-san…” 

He calls out, and the obvious scowl on the older’s face makes his stomach clench. 

It was only mere seconds that passed but Bokuto was unable to hold himself back anymore. Without words, he stands up and walks over to Akaashi. The latter takes a few steps back as he tries to think of different ways to calm his captain down from whatever was making him irate. 

“Akaashi…”

The familiar slightly morphed diction fills the quiet room, and though he meant it to sound angry or irritated, Bokuto’s voice came off a little softer than he had intended to be. 

“You’re making this hard for me.” 

Worry paints all over the setter’s face, who was now cornered against the concrete wall. He had nowhere to escape, yet a part of him doesn’t want to escape when he becomes trapped like this. 

“What do you mean, Bokuto-san?” 

The stoic demeanor and relaxed tone makes Bokuto’s brows furrow, now getting frustrated at the fact that he isn’t able to read much on how the pretty setter was responding to his attempt at an advance. 

“They told me I shouldn’t be too clingy around you so I’m not talking to you on purpose but when you’re talking to me and just being around me, it makes my heart go crazy. Like right now, Akaashi!” 

With the declaration he takes the younger’s wrist to have his palm placed on the captain’s firm chest, allowing him to feel the heartbeat that was rapid than average. 

“I like you, Akaashi! So much! Not just like, you know? Like LIKE! And you probably don’t lik--” 

Silence replaces the loud declaration when Bokuto feels a finger over his lips, Akaashi looking at him with a fond expression that he isn’t able to read as well. The possibilities of the meaning of it makes his heart drop. His rejection seemed to be looming around the air until the next few words he hears next begin to register in his system. 

“Can I kiss you, Bokuto-san?” 

Their cheeks were red and in the middle of his stupor, Bokuto could only nod and close his eyes to prepare for the kiss. He receives it despite being the one who does the pinning of the shorter male.

It was soft and chaste, like the feeling of cotton candy on a cool summer night that melts the moment it comes in contact on your lips and tongue. And as much as they want to prolong the liplock, they were still very well aware of their current setting and the possibility of anyone walking in on them. 

“I like you too, Bokuto-san.” 

\--

“Konoha you’re stepping on my leg.”

“Not my fault your legs are too long, Washio.” 

“So, did the guide really work?” Sarukui whispers towards the person closest to him as he and the other volleyball club members huddle just by the doorway of the gymnasium to witness every second of the love story unfolding before their very eyes. 

“They kissed, of course it did!” 

“Ugh, this is becoming a sap fest. I’m out.” 

“At least both of them aren’t emotionally constipated anymore.” 

“I don’t know, both of them are equally dense. Akaashi’s been liking Bokuto since way back, before he transferred to Fukurodani.” 

“WHAT?!” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I MADE IT TO DAY 2 WAAAH! 
> 
> If you have read up until here, thank you so much!! So far I'm enjoying putting out content for BokuAka week and I'm thankful for the kudos I've received in my work for Day 1. Knowing that people are reading my content is something that motivates me to put out more so thank you so much! ^^


End file.
